Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curl correcting apparatus that corrects a curl generated in a recording paper and relates also to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that as a result of toner being contracted after a fixation, a recording paper fixed in a heated and pressured state is curled and distorted. The curl causes a paper jam in a paper transporting path, and a post-processing portion that processes the recording paper in a stacking state may not be capable of performing a good post-process. Further, it is known that the curling differs in amount also depending on a material and the like of the recording paper.
One example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2010-132368 [B65H 29/70] (Literature 1) laid-open on Jun. 17, 2010. A curl correcting apparatus disclosed in this Literature 1 corrects curl and is provided with a curl-correction-amount adjusting mechanism. More specifically, the curl correcting apparatus is arranged along a paper transporting path from an image forming apparatus to a post-processing apparatus, and has a roller made of sponge and a roller made of metal facing each other in a pressure-contact state. Further, the curl-correction-amount adjusting mechanism causes a dedicated curl-correction-amount adjusting motor to drive to thereby move the roller made of sponge in a pressure-contact direction toward and away from the roller made of metal, whereby a curl correction amount is adjusted.
In the curl correcting apparatus disclosed in this Literature 1, one of the roller made of sponge and the roller made of metal arranged, as a curl correction-use, to face each other is driven to be rotated by a recording paper transportation-use motor so that a recording paper is also transported. Therefore, the curl correcting apparatus is provided with the recording paper transportation-use motor and the curl-correction-amount adjusting motor, and as a result, the apparatus becomes large in size and a cost increases.